


《失控》（陆曹） 正文

by 3yuan



Category: P風暴 | P Storm (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3yuan/pseuds/3yuan





	1. Chapter 1

【一】  
认识陆志廉的人都说，他是一个沉着、冷静、智慧的人。

但他不是一个有感情的人。

他好像永远对人保持距离，他可以和你坐在一起喝茶，可以和你并肩打高尔夫，但他不会把茶递给你时说“小心烫”，也不会在你流汗时借给你毛巾。

所以陆志廉清楚地感知到自己在失控。

他破天荒点了一根烟。监狱里是不准有这种东西的，但曹元元有办法帮他搞到。他怕曹元元起疑心，每次都没拒绝，收下了，但从来没抽过。

这是第一次他在监狱里点烟。他猛吸了一口，那苦涩悠长的味道在唇舌间萦绕，让他静下来想了一些事。

到底是从什么时候开始的呢？

【二】  
第一次见曹元元是在监狱的大操场。

陆志廉只记得那人眼睛很亮，做什么事情都有些不耐烦和漫不经心。

他比照片更好看。这是陆志廉突然冒出来的念头，当时他被自己天马行空的想法吓了一跳，定了定神才去关注眼前的形势。

主持人让他定输赢，于是全场的目光都汇集在他身上。曹元元那双黑宝石一样的眼睛望过来的时候，眼神里全是威胁和狠辣，他却想笑。

后来他救了曹元元几次，那人终于拿正眼瞧他，认了他当兄弟。

曹元元很喜欢他，也很信任他。他们形影不离，陆志廉才发现，曹元元也不过就是个性格恶劣的小孩子。

挑食，碰到不喜欢吃的筷子都不会碰一下，宁愿饿着肚子等他的专属下午茶；贪玩，劳动的时候总是在偷懒，手画扑克、自制桌游全是他想出的主意；易怒，他那几个小弟，但凡有哪点做事不合他心意，立刻就变了脸，当场掀桌子抽耳光的事情没少做。

陆志廉刚开始比较谨慎，后来和他熟了，清楚他孩子脾气，便会开口相劝。刚开始要哄上半天曹元元才会脸色稍霁——比如故意输给他几局扑克，或是把自己那份鸡腿夹给他。后来他于曹元元来说影响力越来越大，他不过一伸手，轻轻握一下曹元元的手腕，那人浑身的尖刺都收了回去，像猫收起了爪子，骂骂咧咧地坐回陆志廉身边。

以至于有一次曹元元的小弟已经开始私底下拉拢讨好他，搞得陆志廉啼笑皆非。新人进来的时候，他偶然听到有人说，如果你想跟着曹元元干，先去搞定那个叫陆志廉的，事半功倍。

陆志廉却有些吃不消这份偏爱。

【三】  
那天曹元元见完父母回来，心情极差，拉着陆志廉喝酒喝到半夜。他烂醉如泥，讲了好多自己小时候的事情，最后眼睛红红的，像个兔子，趴在陆志廉腿上委屈地说，只有你对我好。

陆志廉揽着他的手一顿，淡淡地说，曹少，我们不过是各取所需。

是吗？曹元元抬头，离他很近，近到陆志廉可以闻到他嘴里的酒气，也可以看到他泛红的耳尖上一颗小小的圆痣。

陆志廉，以你的身手，根本没必要投靠我。何况只有三个月你就出去了，黄老邪对你构不成威胁。曹元元盯着他，说话竟然条理清晰。

我贪财。陆志廉面不改色。你知道的，我是贪污进来的。

你真没经验，陆志廉。曹元元笑起来，那双眸子更亮了，陆志廉移不开眼。贪财的人都惜命，你那次挡在我前面，不是为了钱。

那曹少觉得我为了什么？

曹元元凑过来，炙热的呼吸打在他脸上，最后狡黠一笑。

你喜欢我，陆志廉。

接着这句话的，是曹元元在他嘴唇上留下的一个吻。如他的人一样，强势、细腻、绵长。

陆志廉的脑内炸出一片白光，他就这么睁眼看着曹元元红着脸黏黏糊糊地亲着自己，看着他又亮又多情的眼睛，痞气但俊美的脸，还有那又黑又长的睫毛，微微颤抖，像扇子一样，在脸上打下阴影。

他权衡了一会儿，思考要不要推开他。最后终于下定决心要拒绝的时候，曹元元直接跨坐在了他的腿上，居高临下的姿态，命令般的语气:做爱吧，陆志廉。

明明连这句话都说得嚣张得不可一世，但曹元元却有几分撒娇地环着他的脖子。陆志廉下意识地伸手抚上了曹元元纤瘦但富有力量的腰肢，从囚服探进去，细腻光滑的触感让他手心出汗。

拒绝他的话，曹元元可能不再信任他，那么任务就功亏一篑了——陆志廉在心里解释给自己听，在这种强行自我安慰的状态下，把曹元元按在了床上。

但陆志廉知道自己不过是在给自己找借口。

因为他做的远远不是和曹元元上床这件事。不是为了完成某项任务而上床的那种性交，而是一场真真正正、酣畅淋漓的做爱。

陆志廉进入曹元元时，看到曹元元痛苦而又有几分忍耐的神情，于是温柔吻在他颈侧安抚；曹元元咬着牙怕发出声音，他便主动与他舌吻，解放他被咬出血的下唇，把那呻吟全吞进口舌缠绵之间；射在他体内的一刻，陆志廉甚至想，把曹元元藏起来，让他不再有机会作恶，也不再有精力放在除他以外任何人身上。

曹元元被他干得浑身是汗，头发乱七八糟贴在额头上。曹元元喘着粗气在床上躺了半天，才缓过神，抱怨般掐了一把陆志廉结实的胸肌:你他妈太大了......

陆志廉笑了笑，把他搂进怀里。

【四】  
第二天，陆志廉先醒了，他轻手轻脚爬起来准备两人的洗漱用品，发现早起床的几个人看他的神情都有些古怪，果然昨晚再小心，还是没能避免被人发现。

陆志廉也不尴尬，冲他们笑了笑。其他人面面相觑，看着他裸露的脊背上几道又长又深的抓痕，又偷偷瞄了眼还躺在床上的曹元元胸前遍布的青紫色吻痕，不禁慨叹，昨晚未免太激烈了些。

曹元元倒是有些不好意思，跟在陆志廉身后去洗漱路上也没说话。但所有人都发现曹少心情很好，嘴角忍不住的笑意，喉咙里嘀咕着不着调的歌，甚至有人不长眼不小心打翻了曹少的牛奶，曹少竟然大度地挥了挥手，然后从陆志廉手里接过他的那份喝了。

到了探视时间，曹元元拉住正要起身的陆志廉，低声问他:谁来看你？

陆志廉说，我弟弟。

曹元元于是偏着头想了一会儿，才磨磨蹭蹭地说，你会跟他说我俩谈恋爱的事情吗？

陆志廉低头看着他假装浑不在意的神情，又看到他通红的耳根，心软成一片，握了握他的手，看了看四下无人，飞快地亲了他一口:我会的。

陆志廉在探视间坐下来以后，笑容立刻消失了。他郑重其事地拿了电话，第一句就是，我和我老板上床了。

那边的人张大嘴巴，愣在那里。

你放心。陆志廉一字一顿。老板欠我们的，我不会让他算了。该还多少债还多少债，两清之后我会再处理私人问题。

【五】  
陆志廉在安全屋看到曹元元的时候，心中第一次生出后悔的情绪来。

他骗了曹元元，哪怕是迫不得已。

曹元元那双好看的眼睛有些微肿，明显看得出刚哭过。他穿得很好看，甚至发型都重新打理过，仿佛是抱着孤注一掷的念头来与他诀别。

与陆志廉对视的那一刻，曹元元眼睛里迅速蓄满了泪水。他憎恨的目光刺痛了陆志廉的心。

曹元元，我对你....

不重要了。曹元元打断他。反正我也只是玩玩，就当被狗咬了。

陆志廉没再解释，可他很想回嘴:那你现在哭的这么凶干什么？

后来他得知曹元元坠机，心脏几乎骤停了一瞬间。他很害怕曹元元没有改过自新的机会，害怕他没有办法给自己的错误一个弥补的机会。

他亲自带着人去海上救他，伸出手的时候，曹元元浑身湿透了，头发撩起来，露出光洁饱满的额头。他冷得牙齿发颤，还是坚持问他，陆志廉，你还来干嘛。

我来带你回家。陆志廉一把握住他的手，顾不上他湿漉漉的身体，一用力把他拉起来拽进怀里。

像抱住一只无家可归的流浪猫。

【六】  
每周探视时间陆志廉都会风雨无阻地过去。

前几次曹元元根本不见他，他就在探视间等，时间结束就回去，下次还是准时过来。

几次之后终于见到曹元元人了，对方凶巴巴地隔着玻璃瞪他，但明显目光都舍不得离开陆志廉的脸。

陆志廉拿出一个丝绒的盒子，打开推近了给曹元元看，曹元元立刻眼睛红了。

这是什么？曹元元声音干巴巴的。

戒指。陆志廉声音很轻。曹元元，等你出来我们就结婚。

曹少一辈子什么大钻石没见过，可他就觉得自己从没见过这么好看的戒指。银白色，最简单的设计，装饰了一颗很小很小的钻石，闪烁的光，把他的心都照亮了。

陆志廉说，二十五年，等你出来我们都老了。所以你要努力一点，我想早一点跟你结婚。

之前瞎唬人的什么MBA，就这样成了真。

曹元元从小成绩就好，本科就是双学位毕业，这个时候重操旧业，也不过是有几分不适应，但对他这种基础的人来说，并不算太难。

监狱大换血，对罪犯的管理都趋于专业化、规范化，曹元元也不需要再参与什么派系斗争。他每天除了劳动就在看书，有时候偶尔会发呆，想想那个英俊的ICAC公署高级警督现在在做什么呢。

陆志廉本身话也不多，每次见面基本都是曹元元在说。说监狱里最近的伙食，说最近新增加的娱乐活动，说刚来的新人闹出的糗事，说书很难读，说劳动很累，说陆志廉，我有点想你。

曹元元的刑期因为他的各种立功和悔过表现大大缩短，最后一直减少到法律规定的最大程度的减刑——只剩十五年。

在第十三年的时候，陆志廉带了一个不到一岁的宝宝过来看他。宝宝很可爱，眼睛很大很亮，也不害怕，就静静地隔着玻璃好奇地看着他。

哪来的？

上个月警署的同事跟我说，有个凶杀案留下来的孤儿没人照看，打算送孤儿院。我看他可爱，便办了领养手续，我们可以一起把他养大。

曹元元小心翼翼地伸出手，把手贴在玻璃上，宝宝也伸出手贴在另一边。陆志廉说，宝宝很喜欢你。

陆志廉没说的是，他本来没打算领养，只是偶然看到了照片，那双黑亮的眸子太过眼熟，漂亮得很打眼，他才动了恻隐之心，把孩子接到身边。

【七】  
曹元元出狱那天，陆志廉带着宝宝开车来接他。

曹元元抱着宝宝，以为他会带自己去某个高级餐厅吃饭，没想到陆志廉直接把他带回了自己家里。

家里已经热热闹闹坐了七八个人，都是ICAC或者警署的人，曹元元知道是陆志廉的朋友，但他多少有些局促。陆志廉牵着他的手坐下来，笑容很淡但真切:元元比较害羞，大家见谅。

一个关系比较好的同事哇哇大叫:陆sir，你从来没这么温柔的和我们说过话！

大家跟着哄笑起来，冲他们开着善意的玩笑。吃到一半宝宝哭了，曹元元起身要去冲奶粉，被陆志廉一把按住:你吃饭，我去。

隔着餐厅的玻璃，可以看到陆志廉熟练地冲着奶粉，倒在手上试了温度，才小心地喂给宝宝。坐在曹元元旁边的同事小声说:曹少，你知道宝宝的名字吗？

曹元元摇头。

陆sir大概还没好意思告诉你。那人笑着说。叫陆为元。

曹元元怔住了。

那人还继续在他耳边念念叨叨。曹少，陆sir这十几年不容易，对你也是真好。我们刚开始都不理解，也不支持，觉得他大好人生有点断送在你这儿的意思，毕竟你也知道，你刑期不算短，栽在你这儿一辈子就算是完了。可陆sir态度很强硬，他不喜欢我们提这些，最后我们也不说了，因为他是真的在数着日子盼着你出来——从你被抓的那天，到今天，每一天都是。曹少，你别辜负陆sir...

那边陆志廉回来了，随口问，说什么呢。

那人闭了嘴，笑眯眯说道，没说什么，问嫂子赌马的事儿呢，他不是懂行吗。

曹元元被他一声“嫂子”叫得面红耳赤，陆志廉倒是被取悦了，笑着给曹元元夹了菜。

众人走后，陆志廉才一把抱住曹元元，脸埋在他脖颈里深吸了一口气。

元元，欢迎回家。

那天晚上，两人一整晚都纠缠在一起，接吻、抚摸、做爱，仿佛要把十几年的份儿都捞回来。从厨房到餐厅，从浴室到卧室，无休无止的做爱，让两人几乎要发疯。

曹元元被他按在落地窗上操弄，后背摩擦在玻璃上，快要蹭破一层皮。他哑着嗓子呻吟，双腿勾着陆志廉的腰，在剧烈的颠簸中，用干燥的嘴唇碰了碰陆志廉的额头。

不知道换了多少个姿势，不知道高潮了多少次，曹元元最后被翻过身，从后面再次进入的时候差点要晕过去，却突然感觉手上一凉。他勉强偏头去看，两人十指紧扣的右手手指上多了两枚白银戒指。

他的眼泪就这样毫无征兆地留下来。

陆志廉停了下身的动作，俯下身去亲他的后颈，低声说，这么多年过去了，怎么还这么爱哭。

曹元元哭了半天，才转过头反手勾住陆志廉的脖子和他接吻。虽然泪止住了，但还是有几分啜泣。他抚摸着陆志廉的脸颊，小声说，陆志廉，我好爱你。

我知道。陆志廉低头，一汪温柔与情深从那双处变不惊的眼睛里缓缓流淌出来，像大海深处荡漾出的波纹，又像流星划过烂漫星空。

我也爱你。

【八】  
曹元元成了一名漫画家。

他喜欢画监狱题材，会把自己在里面的所见所闻添油加醋地画出来，意外地在青少年里非常受欢迎，成了业界小有名气的存在。

陆志廉每天回家，钥匙一插进钥匙孔，曹元元就会光着脚跑出来，然后等着陆志廉一把把他抱起来，蹙着眉训斥他:跟你说了多少遍了，地上凉，不准不穿鞋。

然后他就会得逞地笑着，抱着陆志廉的脖子在他耳边说，知道啦，陆sir。

【九】  
陆为元长大以后，也进入了ICAC。

他长得好看，能力很强，性格沉静，提拔迅速。在一次重要的就职讲话上，他说，我要感谢我的两位父亲，他们教会了我，什么是正义与善良，什么是勇敢与坚韧，以及，如何去爱。


	2. 《失控》番外1：陆为元

《失控》番外:陆为元

【一】  
我叫陆为元。

我是一个被领养的孩子，我有两个父亲，一个叫陆志廉，一个叫曹元元。我叫陆志廉爸爸，叫曹元元小爸。

我的名字也就很好解释了。这是我爸爸取的，意思就是“为了曹元元”，看得出，我爸真的很爱小爸。

【二】  
我是上小学二年级时意识到自己家庭不同的。

同班的女生见到我爸爸，偷偷说，你爸爸好帅啊。

我点点头说，我小爸也很帅。

女生歪着脑袋想了想，问我，小爸是什么。  
我解释说，也是爸爸。

女生说，那你妈妈呢？

我不懂，我说我没有妈妈。

女生说，不可能的，每个人都有妈妈。

我回家之后大哭大闹，说自己要妈妈。我爸爸看起来很生气，沉着脸刚要说话，被小爸拉住了。

小爸很温柔，给我擦了眼泪，跟我说，爸爸和小爸都是男人，没有办法当你的妈妈，但你和别人没有什么不一样，都是两个人在爱你。

我觉得他说的有道理，我不哭了。

【三】  
刚上高中的时候，我跟同班同学打了一架。  
伤情挺严重的，那男生托着骨折的胳膊，嘴里还在恶狠狠地说，陆为元，你爸爸都是同性恋，其中一个还是杀人犯，你知不知道？

我也不可避免受了点伤，但我感觉不到疼，只是冷冰冰地回了一句脏话。

我知道，但只知道一半。

爸和小爸来学校和对方赔礼道歉，接着带我回家反省三天。爸厉声问我为什么和别人打架，我心里委屈，心里又乱糟糟的，当下口不择言:打架怎么了，小爸还杀人呢！

接着，我人生中第一次被他打。

我从来没见过我爸脸色那么难看，盛怒之下，他给了我一个重重的耳光，脑袋“嗡”得一声，从耳朵到脸颊，全部火辣辣一片。

我爸是ICAC公署的，拳交功夫极好，因此力气很大。他接着一脚踹在我胸口，让我半天爬不起来。

但我没还手。

因为我说完的一刻就看到了小爸的表情，我立刻就后悔了。

小爸脸色苍白，嘴唇无意识地颤抖，眼神里全是慌乱、无措和受伤。

我爸还要打我，被小爸拉住了，他垂着头，零碎的额发在他脸上打下一片阴影，看不清表情。他声音很低，嗓子有点哑，说着，志廉，算了，孩子也没说错。

我爸把小爸紧紧抱在怀里，以一种防御的姿态。他居高临下地盯着坐在地上捂着胸口的我，说道:陆为元，你小爸以前是做过错事，他也得到了他应得的教训。你小爸现在是一个什么样的人、对你又怎么样，你自己心里很清楚。他过往的经历不是你拿来掩饰自己错误的借口，如果你敢杀人放火，我就当我和你小爸这些年养了条狗，我会亲手把你送进监狱。

他说得我心中钝痛。小爸是世界上最爱我的人，这我比谁都清楚。他是我发烧时彻夜不眠给我换毛巾的人，是我受伤时捧着我的手给我消毒的人，是我被爸爸批评时回护我的人，是偷偷给我塞零花钱的人，是对周围所有人都报以善意的人。我沉默地看着被抱个满怀的小爸，半晌说了句，小爸，对不起。

我爸脸色稍霁，但仍然是铁青着脸看着我说道:如果你真的想了解，事后可以来问我，我一五一十都告诉你。但如果你再说这种浑话伤害你小爸，我就把你从家里扔出去。

后来我都知道了。

事情的始末，爱情的全貌，我都知道了。但我无法切身体会，那十五年的漫长等待中的煎熬与守护，那背叛后的原谅与相守，那犯下滔天大错后的悔恨与无助——我爸说，小爸在狱中的最后几年，被确诊重度抑郁，成夜失眠，闭上眼，都会想起被他杀死的人。

是我爸拯救了他，救赎了他，从各种意义上。他把他从泥沼中拽出来，以爱滋养，浇灌出善良之花。

【四】  
我被ICAC录用的那天，小爸特别高兴，喝了好多酒，最后瘫在桌子上喃喃自语。

我凑过去想听他在说什么，却听不太清。

我爸把小爸抱在怀里，小爸坐在他腿上，勾着他的脖子，头靠在他肩头。

我爸小声哄着小爸，不一会儿人就睡着了。

我爸神色温柔看着他，抚摸着他脑后柔软的头发。

我爸看着我，眼神里难得有了几分欣慰。他说，你小爸一直在说，还好孩子长成了你的模样。

我眼眶湿了，故意勾起一个笑容，说道，都是小爸教的好。

当年我的一句无心之言，到底还是给小爸留下了阴影。这么多年，他对我的教育都非常注意，我想，如果我开始做错事，小爸不会怪我，他只会反复怨自己，当年为什么作恶。

我舍不得小爸难过。  
【五】  
工作之后我就从家里搬出来自己住了，毕竟我知道他们俩黏黏糊糊的，很需要二人空间。

有一次回家没打招呼，开了门就后悔。

客厅地上堆着乱七八糟脱下来的衣服，沙发上两人赤裸着抱在一起，两人齐刷刷朝我看。

还没等我来得及反应，我爸就爬起来，顾不上自己光溜溜的，下身还翘得老高，一把拽了毯子把小爸裹个严实。

我默默翻了个白眼。

这个陈醋罐子，连我的醋都吃。

不过我不得不承认，刚刚那一瞥里，小爸舒展着身体缠在我爸身上，白皙的皮肤却有紧实的肌肉，修长的腿曲起来夹在腰上，神情完全沉溺在情事里，双眼含情，十分惑人。

我突然想起来，我曾经偷偷问我爸，我爸意志这么坚定的人，当年怎么就在监狱里着了我小爸的道。我爸不知想到了什么，盯着忽明忽暗的烟头，沉默了良久。就在我以为他不会回答的时候，我爸露出了一个难以捉摸的笑容，似是无奈似是甜蜜，说道，你小爸的身段魅力，没谁顶得住。

我必须客观地说，确实顶不住。

我不能再说了，我爸看我的眼神像是要杀人。


	3. 《失控》番外2：王志虎赤澳监狱记事簿

【一】  
我叫王志虎，三年前因为抢劫被关进赤澳监狱。

我入狱前怎么说也是个恶霸，街坊邻里都不敢惹我，上学时打老师，进了社会之后不爽谁打谁，反正打就完事儿了。

可一入狱，我就被曹元元带人打了。

元少身手是真好，你别看他瘦瘦的，打起人来稳准狠，而且他有钱，在监狱里又有关系，想过得好跟着他总没错。

我躺在地上哎呦哎呦叫了一会儿，元少把烟头踩了，蹲下来拍拍我的脸，问我:还敢偷我酒吗？

我赶紧摇头，就差给这祖宗磕头了。他也没再纠缠不休，踢了我几脚就带着小弟坐下来。

我连滚带爬，给他点了一支烟，他看我几眼，没说话，接着了。

然后我就成了元少的小弟，括号，之一。

偷偷说一句，曹元元长得真好看。

【二】  
我看得出来，元少不是很快乐。

当然，在这高墙之内，没几个人快乐。但元少的不快乐，不是源于不自由，而是源于没有着落。

他是一个很感性的人，偏偏生在一个无情的家庭。他有大把花不完的钱，有数不清的阿谀奉承，有无数人因为权势和金钱追随他，但他好像根本不在乎这些。

我好多次看到元少坐在操场上一个人喝酒，夕阳照下来，暖暖地洒在他身上。他纤长浓密的睫毛上储存了一抔金黄色的余晖，整张侧脸都镀上一层金边。

不知道他在想什么，我也没有上前问。元少很讨厌别人多管闲事的。

有钱也不开心，喝酒也不开心，扑克赢了也不开心，被探监也不开心，被讨好也不开心。他像个定时炸弹，不知道什么时候就被点燃，突然爆炸的脾气毫无缘由。

比如前天，看到菜里有他不喜欢的香菇就把餐盘摔了；比如昨天，黄老邪不过是瞥了他一眼他就把拳头招呼在人家肚子上；比如现在，我只是不小心在吃饭时脚碰到了他，就被他一巴掌打在脸上。

真他妈疼，我委屈巴巴。长得好看也不能随便打人啊。

【三】  
不过大家已经习惯了元少的性子。

虽然易怒暴躁，但人家言而有信，而且够义气。说了给你的好处就绝对不会赖账，被盖章是他的人，他也绝不会冷眼看你受欺负。

我们这种生活一直持续到陆志廉的出现。

我严重怀疑，元少就他妈是个颜控。

客观来讲，陆志廉是帅的。他的帅和曹元元不一样，陆志廉是那种很有男人味的帅气，是强势的，是硬朗的，像一棵沉默挺拔的松柏。曹元元的好看是精致的，他皮肤很白，眼睛很大，不过他一点都不娘，只是更灵动一些。

我一个直男夸不了太多，反正你们懂就行。

陆志廉出现的第一天，元少的眼睛就像502胶一样，黏人家身上下不来了。

 

当着陆志廉的面，他一点儿都没表现出来，等陆志廉一走，他就问我们，觉得陆志廉怎么样。

我们面面相觑，摸不准元少什么意思，只能试探着理性讨论了一下陆志廉的身手，猜测了一下他进监狱的原因，又探讨了一下刚刚陆志廉判我们赢的目的和动机。等实在没话说了，大家都朝半天没发言的元少望过去，等着他表态。

谁知道元少发了一会儿呆，好像才回过神。见我们都看着他，他才清了清嗓子，一脸严肃地点头说，嗯，我也觉得陆志廉长得还凑合。

我们:？

请问直男谁他妈的在乎这个啊？

【四】  
黄老邪带着五六个人找陆志廉的麻烦，却没能打得过他一个人。

我们打心底里佩服这人的身手，暗地里赞叹研讨了一波。监狱里的这群人，生来就喜欢强者，大家对陆志廉的好感直线上升。

曹元元没参与我们的讨论，只在我眉飞色舞地学着刚刚陆志廉的某一个动作时，冲着我的屁股踹了一脚，然后眼神躲闪地说，王志虎，你去看看他有没有受伤。

我正在兴头上，说了一句我非常后悔的话。我说，男人嘛，受点伤怕什么。

然后我就被元少打了。

他气得把我摁在铁丝网上揍，旁边的人不敢拉架，大气都不敢出。曹元元盯着我说，刚刚你怎么不出手帮他？

我委屈爆炸了，元少你没开口，谁敢蹚浑水啊？

但我没敢说这话，我怂怂地说，陆志廉那么厉害，应该也不需要我帮吧。

曹元元听完这话就没那么生气了，把我从铁丝网上放下来。我后背和肚子都疼得要命，也不敢掀衣服看，立刻听从命令去找陆志廉。

刚抬脚，就被元少拉住了，他问我，你干嘛去？

我说，去看陆志廉。

元少拉着我衣角的手微微用力，烦躁地说了一句，算了，别去了。

我一头雾水。

【五】  
陆志廉这家伙真的厉害，刚来就帮了曹元元两三次。元少终于结束了偷偷摸摸在背后看人家的日子，正大光明地拍了拍陆志廉的肩膀:以后你跟我，大家都是兄弟。

陆志廉垂着眼睛，漫不经心地“嗯”了一声。

曹元元的笑容却掩不住似的，抿了一下嘴唇，看着陆志廉的眼神微微发亮。

元少那天拿了好多酒出来，给我们每个人都分了。他跟陆志廉解释说，跟了他，酒不限量，烟长期供应，随时来拿。

我呸。

我跟了他三年，统共没喝过几次酒。

我们围着圈儿坐下来，我刚想就近坐陆志廉旁边，就被曹元元瞪了一眼。

我只好爬起来往远处坐，看着元少顺理成章地坐下来，腿挨着陆志廉的，时不时假装无意地去搂陆志廉的肩膀。

曹元元这个人，在谈恋爱方面就是个小学鸡，真的。

当然我不敢说。我是怂逼。

【六】  
如果时间倒流，我宁愿选择那一夜去操场上通宵。

那天探监结束，元少心情差到极点，回来就摔这个踢那个。这样发泄还不够似的，他一拳打在墙上，手背上全是血痕。

我们几个多少知道点他家里的事情，也不敢往枪口上撞，权当看不见。陆志廉倒是个不怕死的，硬要拉着他去医务室包扎。

曹元元居然去了。天知道元少多讨厌医务室那消毒水的味道，之前元少发烧一个礼拜，都不愿意踏进那个鬼地方。

两人回来的时候已经熄灯了。元少拿了酒出来借酒浇愁，拉着陆志廉陪他喝。

我迷迷糊糊地睡着了。半夜被尿憋醒，刚翻了个身打算起床，就听到一声忍耐的呻吟。

我浑身僵硬，杵在床上，呼吸都凝固了。

那是曹元元的声音，我不会认错。

我偷偷把眼睛睁开一条缝，被眼前的场景惊得一身冷汗——

微弱的月光下，曹元元跪在床上，两只胳膊交叠抵在床头，支撑着自己的身体。他腰上紧紧箍着的，是陆志廉的小臂，像是要把他揉进自己身体里。

陆志廉硬挺的下身在曹元元的身体里进进出出，由于离得很近，我甚至可以看到那硬物上跳动的青筋，和每每抽动时，翻出的粉红色嫩肉。

我也不是不知道男人和男人是怎么那个的，可亲眼所见冲击还是太大。耳边是陆志廉低沉的喘息和曹元元随着撞击有节奏的闷哼与呻吟，空气里还弥漫着某种大家都懂的腥膻气味。

尤其是，那还是看起来无情无欲的陆志廉，和不可一世的曹元元。

现在的陆志廉，满脸都是占有和隐忍，那双眼睛里写满了挣扎和温柔；而元少，就算他把脸埋在枕头里，我也看到了他嘴角的弧度。

人设崩了。

除了某人恋爱小学鸡的人设外。

我快被尿憋死了，那俩人还一副遥遥无期的样子。我睁着眼数羊数了快两个小时，才等到那边的动静结束。陆志廉，你真行。

我膀胱废了，呜呜呜。

【七】  
从那天起，曹元元的小弟成了世界上最苦逼的小弟。

两个人吃个饭也要夹菜夹来夹去，跑步时也要摸摸手，玩游戏也要故意输给对方，曹元元恨不得每时每刻都挂在陆志廉身上，透过故意敞开的领口，还能看到他脖子上深浅不一的吻痕。

我也就是往元少脖子那儿多看了几眼，就看见陆志廉警告的眼神，接着伸手把元少的纽扣一直扣到了第一颗。偏偏曹元元看他帮自己扣扣子，表情还相当得意。

秀你妈呢。

不过有陆哥在真好，我不会再无缘无故被打了。每次元少一发火，陆哥看他一眼他就熄火了。

而且跟着陆哥，真的吃了好多好东西，还可以有烟有酒，嘻嘻。

秀就秀吧。

【八】  
我收回之前那些话。

曹元元真的好惨一男的，被陆志廉这个狗东西骗得内裤都不剩。

谁能想到这人是ICAC的啊？！

我们几个人蹲在操场上，看着元少捂着脸哭得上气不接下气，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在地上，喉咙里发出一点小声的呜咽，我看了都有点心疼。

我从来没见过元少哭，甚至没见过他脆弱。他好像总是一副天不怕地不怕的样子站在那里，对什么都提不起兴趣。

我其实对曹元元没什么感情，大家各取所需，跟着他能过得更好一点而已。他这人整天怼天怼地的，有时候他打我一巴掌我都恨恨地想他以后栽在别人手上就好了。

可真栽了，我又不忍心，长这么好看哭起来真让人揪心。

我问曹元元，元少，要不我去举报他吧，他跟你上床，这算违纪吧？

曹元元睁着那双通红湿润的眼睛，明明手抖得烟都快拿不住了，还非要狠狠吸一口。他说，我要出去亲自跟他算账！

【九】  
好久没写日记了。

我出狱比曹元元早，这一眨眼快十年过去了。

今天为什么想起来写日记呢，因为我应邀去参加了一场婚礼。

陆志廉和曹元元的。

曹元元见到我第一眼就笑了，王志虎，你头怎么秃啦？

我摸摸光头说，好打理。

曹元元说，名字里都有志，怎么差那么多呢。

我想走了。

行了知道你老公过了这么久还是帅哥了，求求你别秀了。

不过我很快翻不出白眼了。

在大海旁边，他俩并肩站着。陆志廉一身黑色西装，曹元元则穿着白色的。地上还站着一个不过三四岁的小男孩，眼睛亮亮的，紧紧抓着曹元元的裤子。

陆志廉牵着曹元元的手，对大家说，谢谢你们来参加我和元元的婚礼。我们在一起十几年了，但是一直聚少离多。不过没关系，我这一辈子也就曹元元一个人，以后的时间，我会一直陪着他。

底下的宾客并不多，基本都是ICAC、警署或者和曹元元同期入狱的人。大家都没有说话，有的小姑娘眼睛红了。

曹元元眼睛里也有泪，他神情专注地和陆志廉互相给对方戴了戒指，然后牵着陆志廉的手亲了一口。他声音不大，海风吹过来甚至有点模糊，但语气十分坚定:我要感谢我的爱人，陆志廉先生，他带给我的不仅仅是爱情。我以前是个烂人，我伤害过好多人，我很抱歉。但我以后一定会好好努力的，我不想自己配不上这么好的他。

司仪喷了彩带，现场气氛又活跃起来。陆志廉抱着那个小男孩，和曹元元一起四处敬酒。

我看着远处浪花翻滚，看着脚下金黄的沙滩上铺设的鲜花，看着众人欢呼雀跃，新人十指相扣，偷偷伸手，极快地擦了一下眼角的泪。

妈的，我也被传染成小学鸡了。


End file.
